What A Party!
by Gleekgirl1997
Summary: Santana throws a party to get glee clubs status up. When there's a party things always roll out of hand especailly when old couples and new ones are around.
1. PreParty Time

As Rachel Berry walked through the hallway towards the choir room and walked in Santana came up to her

"Hey Rachel." Santana said

"Hi." She said "So I'm throwing this big party for the glee club to get some popularity status and I want you to come." Santana said.

"Oh I don't know." Rachel said

"C'mon it will be fun." Brittany said

"Yea." Tina said.

"Berry is just scared we'll get in trouble." Puck said

"C'mon Rach." Mike said

"Fine if everybody cares that much about my social life I'll go." Rachel said

"Great wear something cute." Santana said

"Ok thanks." Rachel said

"So does that mean we're having a pre-party sleep over." Mercedes asked

"Yep. My place day before we could find me something to wear." Rachel said. The night before the party Tina,Rachel,Mercedes,Quinn,and Brittany had a sleep over at Rachel's.

"Okay this was always fun when we were in middle school let's do some prank calling." Brittany said

"Yea sounds like fun." Tina said then they grabbed Rachel's phone and dialed Finn's number

"Guys who is going to talk." Rachel asked and they all looked at her.

"What no?" Rachel said then heard a "Hello."

"Hi um this is Janet." Rachel said then someone whispered from 'Summer Vacation'

"From summer vacation." she added

"I don't know a Janet." Finn said and the girls burst out laughing and hung up.

"That was hilarious." Quinn said

"Yea and I'm tired." Tina said then they all ended up crashing the next morning they went to the mall.

"Okay today's morning agenda finding Rachel an oufit for tonight's party." Quinn said

"Not to much guys." Rachel said

"C'mon Rach every moment of life is a chance to be a walking model." Mercedes said then Rachel saw a really pretty dress.

"Guys look at this beauty." Rachel said

"Cute you have to get it so we can have time to get ready." Mercedes said

"Yea and I don't think so you guys this isn't my style." Rachel said then they made her buy it.

"I hate you." she said with a pout. As they got ready Rachel's phone started ringing

"Guys it's Finn Do I answer?" Rachel said "Yes." Mercedes said

"Hello." Rachel said

"Hey Rachel or should I say Janet." Finn said

"Guys he's on to us." Rachel whispered

"Hang up" Tina whispered and she did.

"Okay let's go we have to beat the boys or Finn will tell them about our prank call then we'll be humiliated." Quinn said. As they got there Rachel looked sick.

"Rach you okay?" Brittany asked

"Yea just nervous like I said dress not my style." Rachel said

"Rachel it's cool."Brittany said

"Okay girls let's work our magic."Quinn said

"Oh I want the pink magic pink is real pretty." Brittany said skipping in the house as they all put on their sun glasses.


	2. Party Time

As they walked in they walked past all the glee guys and they just stared

"Wasn't." Mike started

"That." Finn

"Rachel." Sam finished

"Yea. I think." Puck said and walked away

"Okay we're here." Rachel said

"Damn Berry you look hotter than me and I'm me." Santana said.

" Thanks I think." Then saw Puck

"Hey Berry."

"Hello Puck."

"Noah call me Noah." Wow no one called him that except his mother.

"Every one calls you Puck."

"Yea but you're not everyone. So Rachel you look great."

"You don't look to bad yourself."

"Excuse me." She walked towards the girls.

"Guys, help I'm freaking out."

"Okay 1 ask for him to get you a drink, 2 Make small talk about anything but glee club, 3 don't act like you know everything it turns a guy off instead of on,4 Atleast try to look calm and loosen up." Santana said

"Okay got it." Rachel said and walked away

"Sorry the girls needed something." Rachel said

"No problem." Puck said

"Noah can you be kind enough to get me a drink?" Rachel said

"Sure, what?" Puck asked

"Um you pick." Rachel said and he walked away and she thought '_Okay Rach breathe,breathe he's just a friend from glee club you've know him since the first day of pre school and you are not going to mess that up over a crush and this stupid party.'_ and Puck came back "I know you aren't a big drinker but all I could find was Wine Coolers and beer." Puck said handing Rachel a wine cooler

"Thanks." Rachel said

"You know I think we could try giving us another shot." Puck said

"Noah,Don't" Rachel hissed on the verge of tears.

"Don't what Rach huh?" he said almost yelling

"You know what." Rachel said and threw her drink.

"C'mon Rach I was stupid I sang to you and broke your heart in the same week."Puck said

"Noah I." She started but got interrupted when he kissed her and she kissed back.

"I love you." he said

"I love you too." she said and she heard the girls squeal when she shot them death glares they turned around ans started laughing. "

"Let's go deliver the good news." Puck said and wrapped his hand around her waist.

"I think they already know." she said

"Yea but not my friends." he said and noticed they looked drunk.

"Yea let's not tell them." Puck said and they sat down. Then Rachel got a text from Santana _Talk about something do you need help?_ Rachel:_No it's just that I don't feel comfortable with him kissing my neck like this. _She texted and then they all laughed

"Noah stop it." Rachel giggled. Then he kissed her right above her ear her weak spot

"Noah." she moaned

"Thought that would help." he whispered then kissed her lips and she kissed him.

"Get a room." she heard Mike yell and felt Puck smirk. Then Quinn cleared her throat and Rachel stared at her blankly

"We need you." she said and pulled Rachel away

"What?" Rachel groaned "Well this party has just turned into a new couple old couple situation." Quinn squealed "Huh." Rachel said

"Okay old couples back together :You and Puck,and Me and Finn also new ones: Matt and Santana, Artie and Brittany, and Mike and Tina." Quinn said

"Omg great so now we all have a date to Prom can I leave?" Rachel asked

"Nope cause you two are going to sit with us." Mercedes piped in

"Great,Noah your friends want you." she yelled and Puck was soon by her side "

"Wow who knew those couples would happened?" Puck whispered and sat down then pulled Rachel in his lap. "You guys make me sick." they heard Finn say and Quinn hit the back of his head. Then they started kissing then she pulled away."What's wrong?" Puck asked

"Everyone is staring at us." Rachel said "And what I wouldn't do for a drink please." she added and he got it for her.

"Thank you." she said drinking it.

"You know you're like smokin' hot." Puck said

"Noah stop you're embarrasing me." she said taking another drink and blushing

"Then why are you blushing." he whispered and soon they were both drunk.

"I love you." he slurred and she slurred

"I love you too." then he pulled her in a room and they started kissing and it went from there.


	3. Concequences

As Rachel woke up the next morning she was still at Santana's with Puck

"What happened?" she questioned holding her head then Puck woke up

"Berry, where are we?" Puck asked

"Santana's." she said still holding her head noticing she was naked so she got dressed and walked down stairs surprised to find the whole Glee Club.

"Morning." She mumbled as Puck came downstairs.

"Hey so who actually stayed sober last night?" she asked and everyone turned to Artie.

"Well no one from Glee Club, and the Foot ball team and about half the Cheerios were drunk." Artie said.

"Great my head's killing me." Puck said.

"Yea mine too." Rachel said then her phone started ringing

"Hello." she mumbled

"Rachel where are you?" she heard her dad ask

"Well since it was late when the party was over I stayed the night at Santana's." Rachel said then hung up.

"Parents." Puck said then kissed Rachel

"Yea you know my dad's my dad."Rachel said shrugging.

**4 M****onths Later**

* * *

><p>As Rachel and the glee club were practicing for 'Sectionals'. She had been dating Noah Puckerman for 4 months now since that one party. Then all of a sudden she started feeling sick so she stop singing<p>

" I feel sick." she said and ran out into the restroom puking. Then she remembered she hadn't started so she took the test. As she waited for the results she heard Santana

"Rachel." she heard Santana say and she wiped her tears looking at the stick it had a plus positive. Then she walked out to see all the girls.

"Rach." Mercedes said

"I-I'm pregnant." she cried and fell to her knees

"I mean it was during that party and I mean me and Noah we were both drunk and it's his but I love him and don't want him to leave me." Rachel cried

"Shh you have to tell him."Quinn said comforting her. Then she walked out to find Puck.

"Rach. Are you okay?" Puck asked and Rachel shook her head

"If it was something that I did I'm sorry." Puck said

"I'm pregnant." she said

"Is it mine?" Puck asked

"Yes you're the only one I've ever done it with." she said

"So what now?" he asked

"We have to tell our parents." Rachel said.


	4. Finding Out

As Rachel got in Puck's car she explained that they would tell the glee club the next day but first tell her dads. As they walked into her house she felt like she was going to be sick so she plopped on the couch kissing Puck until she heard a knock. "Who is it?" she yelled

"Open up Star." She heard her dad so she opened the door and they sat down for dinner.

"Dad, Daddy I have to tell you something."

"Yes." Her daddy said.

"I-I'm pregnant and it was at the party I went to and I'm so sorry."

"Rachel you can't be serious we taught you better." Her dad said.

"I know but I really just need my parents please." She had tears.

"I think it's best for everyone if you move out."She packed all of her things and left.

"I can't believe they would do this." Rachel said sitting in Puck's Truck

"Shh. Rachel my mom will let you stay there." Puck said and hugged his girlfriend

"Noah promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise."

"Noah!" his sister Maddie squealed

"Hey kiddo." he said picking her up.

"Noah is that you?" his mom asked

"Yea Ma!" he said

"Hello Rachel."

"Hello Mrs. Puckerman."

"Ma we need to talk to you." Puck said as he put Maddie down

"What is it, Noah?"

"I'm pregnant and my dads kicked me out." Rachel said

"Oh well Rachel you're very welcome to stay here." his mom said

"Thank you." She yawned

"Noah show her you're room."They walked away and they went to sleep.

**Next Day**

* * *

><p>The next morning when they walked in everyone was staring at them. Then Finn came up to them. "Is it true?" he asked mad<p>

"Is what true?" Rachel asked

"Are you pregnant?" Finn asked

"How'd you know that?" she asked

"Jacob's blog." Finn said and Rachel ran off crying. Then she went into the choir room and sat down her phone started ringing it was Puck then Finn then lastly Kurt. She couldn't deal wi

"Rachel, are you okay?" Mr. Shue asked as he saw the crying teen in the choir room.

"Yea Mr. Shue." she said

"Rach, I know you better than to cry over nothing what is it." Mr. Shue said and Rachel took a deep breath.

"Okay well I found out I was pregnant and now everybody knows. I mean what about my dreams, my reputation I mean everyone thought of me as a girl who acheived anything and had respect. Especially my dreams their ruined." Rachel said

"Rach, there's always other options." Mr. Shue said

"Thanks Mr. Shue." she said and walked out.

"Rach, are you okay?" Puck asked

"Yea but what are we going to do Noah." she cried

"We're keeping it?" Puck said like a child questioning his mom on keeping a dog.

"Of course we're keeping it." she yelled

"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can take everything out on me." he yelled and she was about to slap him but he grabbed her hand.

"Right but you did this to me." she yelled and snatched her hand from his grip and walked away.

"Trouble in Paradise?" Santana asked

"If you were the one who told everybody about this I'm going to break that fake nose of yours." Rachel said with a smirk.

"Cute just cause Puckerman might of got you pregnant and you thought we were friends which we are and I bet I know who told doesn't mean you're the baddest bitch in this school that's still my job." Santana said

"I don't care Santan I mean Santana you're just jealous don't you get it Noah got me pregnant and he loves me." Rachel said

"Yea but I bet he's flirting with Quinn right now." Santana said

"Ugh. I have to go." Rachel said then Puck came up to her as she walked away.

"Hey." he said wrapping his hand around her waist.

"Hey." she said.

"I'm sorry I know you're under alot of pressure." he said then the football team came up to them and threw slushies in their face. Rachel looked suprised and Puck looked pissed.

"Aww are you going to cry now." Karofsky said and laughed. Then Puck lounged at him. "NOAH." Rachel yelled as Sam tried pulling Karofsky off Puck but got hit in the face and started fighting with another hockey player.

"Finn get my idoiotic byfriend." she said as Finn pulled it apart.

"Okay that is enough I think." Finn said as the couple walked away.

"C'mon let's get to glee club." Rachel said and pulled Puck to the class room ans they were met with awkward stares so Quinn walked in and spoke up.

"What you act like you have never seen Rach and Puckerman." Then Rachel, Quinn, and Puck sat down Rachel felt like she was out of place not just because she was pregnant but cause if you would have told her a year ago she would be pregnant with Noah Puckerman's baby she would have laughed right in your face. She wasn't even paying attention then she felt someone shake her.

"Rach, Berry?" She turned around and saw Puck.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"Well glee club is over." He said and she looked around.

"Right sorry." She stood up and walked out. _'Crap keep it together Rachel.' _She told herself she couldn't let Puck know anything was wrong with her even though she always told him they were in his truck and she had her hoodie on and ipod in her ear it calmed her down but then Puck took her ipod.

"Noah." she whined.

"What is with you?" He asked

"Nothing now give me back my ipod." She held out her hand but he threw it in the back seat and smirked. She rolled her eyes and started sing 'Sweet Caroline' under her breathe so Puck decided to start singing

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when_  
><em>But then I know it's growing strong<em>  
><em>Oh, wasn't the spring,<em>  
><em>And spring became the summer<em>  
><em>Who'd believe you'd come along<em>

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out_  
><em>Touching me, touching you<em>  
><strong>He grabbed Rachel's hand and she smiled she always loved when he sang to her.<strong>

_Sweet Caroline_  
><em>Good times never seem so good<em>  
><em>I've been inclined to believe it never would, and now I<em>

_Look at the night, whooo_  
><em>And it don't seem so lonely<em>  
><em>We fill it up with only two,<em>  
><em>And when I hurt<em>  
><em>Hurting runs off my shoulder<em>  
><em>How can I hurt when holding you<em>

_One, touching one, reaching out_  
><em>Touching me, touching you<em>  
><em>(bis)Oh, sweet Caroline_  
><em>Good times never seem so good<em>  
><em>Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would(bis)_

_Sweeet Caroooliinneee_

As he finished she smiled and kissed his cheek then soon enough they were in his driveway. "Now what is wrong with you?" he asked

"I just feel since everyone found out about the baby like I don't belong I mean I can't trust anyone. I mean anyone could of told anyone of the girls and who ever you told." She explained.

"You can always trust me." He said and they got out and walked inside.

* * *

><p>The next day was Friday it had been Five months since Rachel got pregnant and started dating Puck. Since it was the five month anniversey he got Rachel a gold necklace that said 'Dream On'. When he woke up he heard her throwing up so he knocked on the restroom door and she opened it and smiled her boyfriend had a box in her hand.<p>

"Here." He handed it to her and she opened it to see the charm.

"Ohmigosh Noah. This is beautiful." She had tears and put it on then they got ready for school.

"Noah after school we find out what the baby is." Rachel said walking into school and walked to her locker and saw in big black letters the word 'Slut' written across it so she ran into the bathroom crying. Puck had no clue to why but then he saw her locker whoever did this was going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel<strong>

She was sitting in a stall crying when two cheerleaders walked in talking about her.

"Yea it's sad he just used her like Fabray and the funny thing is it makes her look bad." one of them said and she let out a cry. Then they heard it, looked at the stall and the other one said.

"Well it's because the slut wants us to talk about her. Why else would she have done it espeacailly at Lopez's party?" they laughed and walked out. Then she walked out of the stall and wet her face but she had been crynig forever so it was still red. Then she walked out of the restroom and walked to her locker and then to find Puck. Then she walked into the English classroom her second period class it was about to start so she figured she'd see him there so she sat down as kids started filing in the class and then Puck came in and sat behind her. He didn't have anyother way to talk so he texted her:

(**Puck**,_Rachel_

**Are you okay? **

She looked at her phone confused then saw his name.

_Yea cause any normal girl would be after see the word slut on her locker._

**Woah sorry but we'll talk around find out who did it.**)

She didn't text back after that then the bell rang it was time for lunch. She walked out with Puck beside her. Then she saw Kurt she didn't know he was back and she saw him at the locker next to hers so she decided to tap his shoulder and he jumped up scared but then turned to find a laughing Rachel and Puck.

"Oh MY Gucci." he said

"Oh My Gucci. You did not tell me you were coming back." she hugged him

"Yea well you didn't tell me you were pregnant." he shrugged

"No but I told Mercedes to tell you and I see she did." Rachel pointed out. Then Rachel noticed the word still there and opened her locker.

"Oh My. Rachel who put this on your locker?" Kurt saw it and saw the sobbing girl and she shrugged.

"Um I'm still here." Puck said

"I don't know Kurt. And Noah we are aware of that." She glared at him

"And it's his baby?" Kurt raised an eyebrow

"Yes." She smiled when Puck kissed her neck.

"So is it a boy or girl?" Kurt asked as they made it into the cafeteria then a cheerio Rachel thinks her name was Megan or something.

"We don't know not until the afternoon or some shit like that." Puck said and Rachel glared at him

"So how'd you like the message slut?" Megan asked then Santana and Brittany walked infront of Rachel facing Megan.

"Leave my bestfriend alone." The latina said and Megan walked away.

"Hey Rach you're not a slut." Brittany assured her hugging her then greeting Kurt.

"C'mon Rach you can sit with us in the choir room the whole glee club is in there." The five of them walked out and into the choir and everyone looker happy when they saw Kurt where Rachel saw a picnic like lunch in the choir room.

"Kurt." Mercedes squealed hugging him

"Yes I Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley." Kurt said and every one laughed

"Wow." Puck said.

"Welcome to our day on the beach glee club extravaganza." Arite said.

"That Mr. Shue doesn't know about." Finn added and they all laughed soon the day was over and they were on their way to the hospital after all this time they were finally finding out if it was a little girl or boy.


	5. Baby Girl

As Rachel heard her name be called out and her and Puck walked into the room the doctor smiled.

"Hi I'm Doctor Love" The doctor introduced herself

"I'm Rachel and this is my boyfriend also the baby's father Noah." Rachel smiled then they started the sonogram and saw the baby.

"Wow so it looks like you're having a little girl." Rachel smiled at Puck who was crying.

"Um can we have pictures?" Puck asked and the doctor handed them pictures and a DVD. Soon they were in Puck's truck and Rachel saw a Wendy's.

"Oooh, ooh Noah let's get Frosties and Fries." She smiled and he got them Wendy's then they started singing to the radio. Then Rachel's phone started ringing it was Quinn so Rachel put it on speaker.

(Converstaion-Puck,**Quinn**,_Rachel_

_Hello_

**Hey so we're going to the mall you guys should come.**

_I don't know it's our five month __anniversary._

We'll be there.

**You have me on speaker and thank you.**

_Goodbye Quinn._

**Bye Rachel Puck.**)

They went to the mall and saw everyone and the girls squealed when they saw her necklace."Ohmigosh it is so pretty." Quinn exclaimed

"I know I told him nothing to much but he insisted I keep it." Rachel said smiling at her boyfriend talking to his friends.

"So how is he taking it." Kurt asked

"Pretty well I mean when we found out it was a girl he cried the first time I had seen him cry since we were little." She shrugged and the girls and Kurt walked into a clothes store for babies while the guys walked into a video game store.

"Aww a little girl so what name did you decide?" Santana asked

"Why would you need to decide names? You should just call eachother by your names." Brittany said and Kurt put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Britt Britt we mean for the baby." Santana said.

"Anyways is this cute." Rachel said holding up an outfit that was pink and said 'Princess' on it.

"No, no, no leave all outfits for this kid to me." Kurt said and the girls giggled.

"Back to a name, girl." Mercedes said

"Yeah Berry." Santana said.

"I was thinking either Daniella, Cecelia, or Caroline." Rachel shrugged then saw the guys coming out of the video game store and they walked into the store the girls were in and Puck wrapped his hands around her waist making her jump a little. Then she turned around and kissed him.

"Are you ladies ready?" Puck asked.

"Yes. Well I am I'm starving and I want ice cream with a french fries and a pretzle." Rachel smiled at her boyfriend who looked disgusted.

"It's cravings?" Quinn guessed and looked at Rachel

"Exactly now I really want ice cream with a pretzel." she glaring at Puck.

"Okay let's get you your ice cream before you hurt someone." Kurt said

"And pretzel?" Rachel looked at Kurt.

"Yes." She smiled when she heard that and then they got Rachel her pretzel and ice cream. Then Rachel tore a piece of the pretzel off and dipped it in the ice cream and Puck wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You're really weird." he said as she ate the pretzel and she glared at him.

"A:It's called cravings, B: It's not weird, C:Even if it is I'm pregnant, and D It's your kid dancing on my bladder." She hit his shoulder and he smirked.

"I know." he kissed her and she smiled. Then everyone left the mall. The day their baby girl was born 4 months later it was a Friday during glee club Rachel's water broke she started screaming and fell then Puck was by her side. "What's wrong?" he asked holding her hand.

"M-m-m-my w-w-water just broke." she said with tears good thing there was a hospital a mile away and Puck had a strong hand because if not then Rachel would have probably had broken it. Everyone was at the hospital in the waiting room when Puck told them that she needed sleep they would see her Rachel and Puck went back to school and the girls squealed when Rachel walked in and they hugged her.

"So what's her name?" Mercedes asked

"We decided on Daniella." Rachel said

"Anyways your wearing normal clothes again." Quinn said

"You consider Aeropstale sweat pants with a matching jacket and a tank top normal?" Rachel asked as they walked into the choir room.

"For you no." Kurt said she shot him a death glare as she sat down. Then after glee club they went home and soon enough it was the last day of highschool no more glee, no more Mr. Shue no more slushies but they had all promised whatever happened they were going to stay in contact with eachother.


End file.
